For many person, would need to measure and monitor blood glucose levels is very important. Conventionally, a sample of blood needs to be drawn and placed in a measuring device in order to accurately measure in vivo blood glucose concentrations.
There is a need to develop a non-invasive technique to accurately measure in vivo blood glucose concentrations.
The device and method of the present invention addresses this need.